1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a baluster joint block, and more particularly to an improved baluster joint block, which utilizes a joint block to attach onto a flat or inclined surface and to accept a baluster to be directly inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most conventional balusters are made from wood, stone or metal.
A flat or recessed ramp is provided with an opening having a diameter corresponding to the baluster, so that the baluster is capable of being smoothly inserted into the opening. The most common applications are staircase, edges of the windows for preventing children from falling out.
However, the conventional structure described above still has the following problems: When a surface or ramp has a recessed opening, the dimension of the opening must meet the outer diameter of the baluster, and the distance between the openings and the depth of the opening must be indeed accurate. If the error occurs, the baluster is tilted, it will require the original opening to be filled up before a new opening to be opened. Therefore, it is easy resulting in higher costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a baluster joint block to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.